Regalo para mi madre
by NaruHaoToboe
Summary: capitulo 3 Proximamente en tributo a mi querida madre Radfel! Te Adoro locuaza!
1. Por qué!

Este Fic lo empeze el dia 26 de marzo, me inspire gracias a que era la unica forma de sacar la depresion que me queria dar, y esta fue la mejor manera., por otra parte, quiero dedicarle este Fic a Radfel, quiero dedicarselo, no solo por que la aprecio mucho, por que sin ella yo no estaria escribiendo aqui, sin ella no estaria fuera de mis depresiones, sin ella no seria lo que soy hasta ahora, todo mi cariño, amistad, aprecio, lealtad, honrades, respeto, y mis mas sinceros sentimientos, van en este Fic.  
  
Ella me ha enseñado muchas cosas, me ha abierto los ojos a nuevos mundos, si asi se puede decir, a nuevas experiencias, me ha dado nuevas virtudes, nuevos valores, a ver el mundo de otra forma., no tengo las palabas, mas bien no existe palabra alguna para que yo pueda describir la felicidad que me da que ella se haya cruzado en mi camino, pensar que sin ella, no habria escrito estos Fic, ni huviera abierto esta cuenta, por eso, el dia de hoy, quiero que todo el mundo sepa, que si ella dejara mañana este mundo, yo me derrumbaria, no podria salir a vencer los obstaculos de mis metas, ni cumplirlas, si en verdad soy su gata arrastrada, pues que bueno, quien no quisiera tener a alguien que de su vida por ti y yo doy mas que mi vida por verla feliz y que no le pase nada.  
  
Para que me entiendan mejor, a Radfel la concidero la madre que siempre quise tener y hasta ya casi un año, la consegui, por los "azares" del destino....  
  
Este es el Fic. que te eh escrito con mucho cariño.....  
  
__________________________________  
  
Veanme, Presten atención a mi dolor...este dolor que en cada segundo que paso en este lugar, ya sea sentado ó parado, va creciendo...mientras veo como personas van y vienen...Personas de blanco que expresan por medio del rostro preocupación y seriedad, llevan en camas, camillas, sillas de rueda a personas que expresan dolor y sufrimiento, envueltos en lagrimas ó llevan mascaras de oxigeno y van callados...Como olvidar a esos que regresan con expresiones victoriosas....Ver este ciclo...este ciclo me altera, me preocupa y me angustia....Como me causa dolor estar en este lugar...De laguna forma proboca que las personas no puedan estar tranquilas...Como yo, es simple hecho de pensar como me iran a regresar a mi amado?...Como me regresaran a esa persona que hace ya dos años me a compartido ternura, cariño. tiempo y vida, como lo regresaran esos de blanco?  
  
Miren...Mi reloj y el de la pared del hospital dicen que son las 11:30pm...Mi celular me dice que es 26 de marzo...Yo...Yo digo que estas 3 horas en las que me han dejado en esta sala...Sala de espera, esta espera que parece eterna en la cual me han alejado cruelmente de aquella persona que es lo mas importante para mi desde hace dos años...Aqui me dejan 3 horas sin saber de el, sin escucharlo, sin verlo, sin sentirlo, sin poder estar a su lado tomando su mano...Por culpa de esto, mi peor pregunta se escucha mas en mi mente....Como es que me lo regresaran?, desearia todas las formas....Claro menos una...La mas aterradora para cualquier persona....Muerto. Rezo por que me lo den vivo, sin nada, si tengo que pagar el costo de que no pueda volver a hablar, ver, escuchar, sentir ó caminar, lo arriesgare, pero no dejare que me lo quiten, eso no lo permitire!, jamas los dejare!, como quieren que alguien como yo, sobreviva sin el?! como esperan ver que siga adelante con mi vida, si el es parte de ella, es lo mas importante.  
  
Esperare aqui, esperare a que algun medico me diga lo que quiero escuchar, y si no lo quiero escuchar....Mejor que ni se me acerque, no me dare a la idea de que le pasara eso......Pero aqui esperare el tiempo que falte....Para verlo. Maldita espera, malditas adiciones, malditos productos, malditos vicios...Vicios que te llegan por los sentimientos. Veanme como me daño por lo que estoy maldiciendo, apesar que se, que me destruye por dentro, no me aparto de ello. Mi quinto cigarro...En 3 horas, me quita una quinta parte del dolor que traigo, Yo nunca habia fumado y por ver en el hospital a personas que estan en mi estado...Los imito, me hundo a ellos, me trato de volver uno de ellos., Pdria tomar, pero no, no lo hago porque no quiero verme como esas personas que segun esto quitan su dolor con la borrachera, pero no es verdad, los eh visto, lloran mas, le cuentan a cualquiera lo que la vida les hizo y después estan como si nada hiviera pasado en el bar, pero eso si, no se les va el dolor. Yo no haria algo asi, si se comparan ambas cosas...Es mas saludable el cigarro que el alcohol, dejen que mi querido novio escuche esto...Tremenda paliza que me pondria, por dañarme con el cigarro...Pero creo que me preferiria ver sobrio que tomado...Claro..Si el estuviera aqui a mi lado. Denme un segundo, dejen prendo mi siguente cigarro...Por que sera que los segundos parecen detenerse en lo que prendo el cigarro...Asi a sido desde que abri la cajetilla....Que sera de el en estos momentos?  
  
Quien iria a pensar, que yo me encontraria aqui en un hospital preocupado y fumando? Quien iria a creer, quien?...Que yo estaria en una sala de espera...Deseando ver a quien alguna vez fue uno de mis enemigos...quien lo irira a creer?...Si no fueran ya dos años...Esperaria que Yugi y su novio no me creyeran capaz...Ellos hace dos años no aceptaban que yo me metiera con el y el conmigo...Siempre trataban de mantenernos alejados...Al final cedieron, por que evitar que dos enemigos se enamoren, era raro ver eso...Aunque nos hacian broma por la diferencia de edad...Un año era lo unico, el 18 y yo 19, siempre diciendo; cuidado! no abuses de los menores!...Lo hacian ponerse todo rojo...Nosotros heramos felices juntos...Aunque recuerdo que una vez, antes de que cedieran, nos espiaban para que ninguno de los dos jugaramos con los sentimientos de los otros, como me creian capaz, si yo lo amo desde hace tiempo atras...Si no..Para que le pedi que fuera mi novio?  
  
Pense que mi destino cambiaria desde que me habia dado el si, eso pense, hasta hace unas 3 horas con 7 minutos...Por culpa, de esas personas que no tienen vida y perjudican a otros para sentirse bien, ya sea sin violencia ó con violencia. Maldesirlas no me ayuda de nada, pero juro que los atrapare y los hare pagar por lo que me han hecho, por el sufrimiento que me han traido...y pensar que todo me estaba saliendo tan perfecto...Como lo habia planeado...Pero se...Que no se me olvidara...eran 8:30pm y el dia 26 de marzo, mi vida parecia que inesperadamente me haria un destino violento y solitario. Esperen, que es eso?...Un señor de blanco parece acercarse a mi...Me levanto?, tiene expresión seria...No quiero pensar en malas noticias, por favor....Devuelvanme la luz, no dejen que se apague mi vela...  
  
El joven se paro del sillón, esperando que si fuera para el la noticia y esperando que fuera una buena noticia...estaba en un estado en que podria matarse si su amado fallecia, no lo pensaria dos veces, se mata para reunirse con el en su segunda vida.  
  
"Perdone las molestias Señor...Usted es conocido del joven con los balazos en la espalda?"  
  
"S-Si doctor..."  
  
"Me complace informarle que su amigo, esta salvado, un minuto mas y se nos habria ido para siempre...Perdio mucha sangre, asi que lo tendremos unos dias en reposo aqui, pero no se preocupe, ya lo subiran a su cuarto, una enfermera vendra por usted para que lo vea...."  
  
"Mil gracias Doctor...no sabe que felicidad", lo abrazo.  
  
"Es el trabajo de nosotros, descuide, todo salio bien..."  
  
"Gracias...", se despidieron con un estrecho de manos.  
  
Que aliviado estoy, veanme el rostro! Que feliz soy! Esta bien! Esta bien! No hay mejor noticia que esa, no le paso nada, esta perfecto, como no me pondria feliz! si esta con vida!...Sin embargo esos malditos ladrones me hicieron sufrir 3 horas con 12 minutos! Me vengare de ellos! Lo juro, no los dejare sin que sufran igual que yo.  
  
Pasada una hora, una enfermera se acerca al muchacho y le dice con suave tono que la siga....Miren, saben perfectamente con quien deben llevarme, lo vere, lo escuchare, lo podre sentir. Dejo de pensar durante un rato para poder seguir a la enfermera, veia como por los pasillos como la gente iba y venia...Sin embargo, nadie sabia por lo que este habia pasado, ya no mostraba su cara triste y larga, ahora mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero a su mente volvieron esos recuerdos.  
  
*****************Flash Back**************  
  
Saliendo del cine, de la penultima función, el reloj de mano del guapo Joey Wheeler marcaba que eran las 8:30pm.  
  
"Me encanto la pelicula Seto, no muy dramatica y no muy de comedia, eres el mejor!!!!"  
  
"Joey...Llevamos dos años juntos y almenos deberia ya saber tus gustos, no?", Kaiba lo tomo por la cintura.  
  
"No te imaginas la felicidad que me da al tenerte a mi lado", Joey tambien tomo aseto por la cintura, le plato un beso lentamente, era calido y tierno, expresaba mas que lo que se pudiera decir en una oración.  
  
Nada puede salir mal, todo va perfecto, el en mis brazos y yo en los suyos, que podria salir mal?, lo pense mietras lo besaba de la misma manera, debia llevarlo a su casa y dejarlo, eso no me gustaba, pero que importaba, gusrdaria unas cosas para mañana por la mañana por fin se iria a vivir conmigo...nuevamente, quien lo hubiera pensado.  
  
Pasadas dos cuadras desde el beso en las afueraz del cine, Kaiba aun pensaba que ya debia de dejar a su novio en menos de 4 cuadras, algo que por parte no le hacia feliz, pasar una ultima noche de su vida sin el junto, pero veia el lado bueno, ya lo tendria para siempre junto a el apartir de mañana. Pasando por la tercera cuadra, unos chavos de aspecto rebelde y no muy amables, los rodearon, Seto no se habia percatado de cuantos eran, el peligro que su novio podia correr le importaba mas que saber quienes eran y si estaban armados ó no. Mas vale no toquen ami amado, recordo aquel pensamiento.  
  
"Miren miren que tenemos aquí?", Él mas alto del grupo, tomo nuestros mentones, no logre ver su rostro estaba encapuchado y solo se veía nuestro reflejo en lo que se le alcanzaba a ver que parecía ser un lente.  
  
"No lo sé Jefe..."  
  
"Tal vez unas personas amables y bondadosas que nos darán su dinero..."  
  
Dos muchachos de estatura más baja hablaron, al igual que el alto que era "El Jefe", estaban encapuchados. No tardo mucho para que nos aventaran en el callejón, vi que tomaron a mi preciado Joey por los bordes de su ropa, lo amenazaban con una pistola, grite que lo dejaran y de respuesta recibí una golpiza por parte de ellos...Ya recuerdo eran 5...Dos me sujetaron de los brazos, otros dos me golpearon él estomago, mientras que el quinto aun amenazaba a mi amor. Volví a gritar, el que tenia a Joey, lo aventó contra los botes de basura y me señalo con la pistola.  
  
"No trates de hacerte el héroe...Créeme que no seria mala idea matar al dueño más rico y poderoso de la empresa más grande de todo Japón...", no dejo de apuntar.  
  
"Miren al pobre Seto Kaiba, sin protección, caminando por la noche con el que a de ser su novio...Es que acaso, ya nadie quiere ser tu guarura y usas a tu novio como tal?"  
  
"Yo creo que el que dice ser su novio solo lo usa por su dinero, no ha de sentir amor..."  
  
"Quién sentiría amor por alguien frió?"  
  
"Yo....YO! YO SIENTO AMOR POR EL!", Vi con tanto asombro que mi querido Joey pudiera aun tener fuerza para levantarse...Yo hubiera preferido que se quedara entre los botes, callado sin hacer un solo ruido, no quería ver que lo lastimaran, no podría imaginar esa escena...Sin embargo...No paso mi deseo...Si tan solo, me hubiera dejado a mi ser el lastimado.  
  
"Que hermoso...Si lo que sientes es amor por el, será mejor que sientas dolor por el", no lo pensó dos veces "El Jefe" y por mis ojos todo paso en cámara lenta...jalo el gatillo, escuche por toda mi cabeza ese rugir de que la bala había salido.  
  
Vi..Vi como se reía, sentí como los otros me soltaban...cuando podía jurar que ya llegaba hacia mi la muerte...La paro...Paro la bala con su cuerpo...Joey había corrido y se interpuso entre la muerte y yo, y por tal acción...El maldito dio dos disparos mas!, y así como si no hubieran hecho nada se fueron corriendo al escuchar a unas patrullas...Yo no sabia que hacer, recuerdo que pedía a gritos ayuda...Lo tenia en mi, recargado en mi, su ropa se estaba coloreando por la espalda...Con su sangre...3 balazos!, se desangraba entre mis brazos, me miraba feliz como siempre, diciéndome que no me preocupara que me estaría cuidando...pero no lo permitiría, no dejaría que se fuera así de mi lado...  
  
Lo ultimo que puedo recordar, estar tomando su mano mientras corríamos por el pasillo del hospital, todo todavía en cámara lenta...En eso se fue por una puerta, dejándome a mi solo...En la sala de espera. A pesar de los golpes que traía, no deje que me tocaran, era mas el dolor que me dejaron esos malditos que mi dolor físico.  
  
*Fin del Flash back*  
  
Ahora lo vería, vería que esta bien...El doctor me lo dijo, un segundo mas y se iba...pero no fue así...Gracias al cielo esta bien...No lo descuidare de ahora en adelante. Que camino tan eterno, por que tantas vueltas me hace dar la enfermera?! Acaso no entiende que necesito estar al lado de el? Acaso es pendeja para verlo?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
La enfermera se detuvo enfrente del cuarto 623 después de 5 minutos, abrió la puerta y le indico a Kaiba que por fin habían llegado le dio el paso y se fue cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado. Kaiba respiro profunda y aliviadamente, se quito las lagrimas que tenia, no quería desanimar a su novio. Lentamente se fue acercando a la cama, donde estaba el...Los rayos de la luna, decoraban su perfil...Decoraban con una cierta ternura su rostro...Se acerco y quedo a su lado...Se sentó silenciosamente, acerco la silla y con suma delicadeza tomo su mano.  
  
"Se-Seto?...", Joey se escuchaba débil, abrió muy poco los ojos sin quitar la vista del techo, apretó la mano de su acompañante con las fuerzas que tenia.  
  
"Aquí estoy...", beso su mano, entrelazo las manos de ambos, no pudo contenerse y soltó lagrimas, las mas discretas que pudiera, no quería alarmar a su amante, mas fue inútil, estas lagrimas cayeron en las manos entre lazadas.  
  
"Mi Seto...no desperdicies tus lagrimas...todo salió bien..aquí estoy...al parecer mi belleza alejo a la muerte jajaja..."  
  
"Como es que puedes bromear en un momento como este...", Seto sonrió al ver que su novio trataba de contentarlo..."no has cambiado Joseph...desde hace dos años siempre has sido así de simple en los peores problemas..."  
  
"Solo cuando es necesario, me pongo serio...Solo cuando es necesario..."  
  
"Casi te pierdo...Todo era tan perfecto...por que termino mal...", Kaiba se soltó a llorar.  
  
No termino mal, aun estoy aquí, al lado de quien amo, no fue milagro que no haya muerto por culpa de esas tres balas en la espalda, fue el destino...No puedo decirle que me duele, no quiero preocuparlo, perdí sangre...pero si no hubiera sido por mi Seto...Ya no estaría aquí, es un Ángel que entro a mi vida...Un ángel que peleo por conquistarme y así, cuidarme de cerca y no dejar que nada me pase...Llevándome a vivir con el, para no descuidarme...Sin embargo, es un ángel y puede cometer errores ó tener descuidos, pero no me importa si hoy sus alas no se abrieron, se han abierto muchas veces, si las hubiera abierto...tendría que regresar al cielo y eso yo no hubiera querido. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir sin el?  
  
Esta noche mi angel abrira sus alas para cuidarme, mientras yo quedo en profundo sueño, este angel no dejara que mis latidos se apague, apartir de hoy se que este angel estara mas activo que antes. Mi preciado angel, que haria yo sin ti? Hace dos años que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, y eso me hace feliz....Soy un envidioso por no compartirte...Dime quien lo haria...Yo no...Eso es lo unico que se...  
  
Seto se paro, tomo el auricular del telefono y ordeno que le llevaran una cobija, almohada, cena para el y la cena que Joey fuera a tomar, colgo el auricular, prendio las luces y con cuidado se sento en la cama al lado de Joey. Veia todo lo que estaba alrededor de su novio, oxigeno, sangre que necesitaba, suero, y otros complementos...Parecia como si quisieran experimentar con el...Experimento para regresarlo a la vida. "Mi Joey...Casi te pierdo...", paso la mano por la mejilla de este.  
  
"Pero estoy aquí...", Joey juntaba las fuerzas que fueraz suficientes para poder apretar la mano de Seto.  
  
_________En casa de Yugi_____  
  
"Tengo hambre cosa enana!"  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
"Dame de comer enano!"  
  
"Bakura!!"  
  
"Que esperas mocoso enano hijo de..."  
  
"YA CALLATE BAKURA!"  
  
"Tu callate metiche hippioso idiota!"  
  
"BAKURA!!!!"  
  
"No te enojes Ryou, pero entiende que tengo hambre...."  
  
"TEN! TRAGA LAS DONAS DE UNA VEZ!"  
  
"Esto si es algo decente de cenar...por fin"  
  
"Bakura, se mas respetuoso!"  
  
"Dejalo Ryou....nunca le puedes enseñar nuevos trucos a una mascota vieja...."  
  
"QUE DIJISTE HIPPIOSO MAL PARIDO?!"  
  
"Que eres viejo..."  
  
"Viejo de donde?...Yami, tu y Bakura tienen casi la misma edad...."  
  
"Jajajajaja..."  
  
"QUE DIJERON?!", Bakura y Yami los voltearon a ver, estaban enojados de que les compararan mutuamente.  
  
"Calmense....por una vez en sus vidas, dejen de pelear..."  
  
"Te pido Bakura que te comportes hoy, Yami y Yugi nos invitaron a dormir y al menos ten un poco de respeto al estar en su casa..."  
  
"Pero Ryou yo..."  
  
"...."  
  
"Ok....", Bakura se quedo maldiciéndolos mentalmente.  
  
"Tu Yami comportate y no molestes a Bakura, es nuestro invitado al igual que Ryou...Solo una vez traten de llevarse bien.  
  
"Esta bien Yugi..."  
  
Bakura y Ryou habian estado toda la tarde en la casa de Yugi y Yami, El abuelo de Yugi habia tenido que salir a unas conferencias de ex-arquelogos en Inglaterra y le habia dado permiso para invitar solamente a dos amigos en lo que el regresaba, Yami habia pensado en invitar a Joey y Seto, sin duda se llevaba mas con Seto que con Bakura, pero no pudo, Yugi le dijo que Seto llevaria Joey al cine y que no era conveniente interrumpir su cita, extactamente mañana irian a cumplir 2 años, y Joey de sorpresa, terminaria de mudarse finalmente a la mancion Kaiba, por eso tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y por ordenes de Yugi, invitar a los albinos personalmente, algo que en verdad a Bakura y a el no les agrado.  
  
"Terminemos de cenar y nos subimos a ver las películas que rentamos...."  
  
"si Yugi, nuevamente te doy las gracias por invitarnos..."  
  
"...."  
  
"El placer es nuestro..."  
  
"....", Yami solo vio de reojo a Bakura, claro que para el no habia sido un placer.  
  
"Ahora que tenemos tiempo, cuentanos Yugi, que fue lo que le paso a esta Anzu...."  
  
"QUE LE PASO?! POR QUE NO ME EH ENTERADO!", Bakura estaba de ojos abiertos de par en par, que le habia pasado a Anzu? No lo sabia, lo que fuera siempre le daba risa.  
  
"Le paso la cosa más graciosa que se puedan imaginar!", Yugi separo la cuchara de su boca se recargo ligeramente en la mesa, como si fuera a contar un secreto y movió la mano que tenia libre de un lado para el otro,"Me cayo súper bien por lo que hizo, merece mas de 1000000000 eh!!!!"  
  
"Suéltalo Yugi, Di!"  
  
"Pero si no me esta agarrando?"  
  
"NO SEAS PENDEJO YAMI! Lo que Ryou quiso decir es que Yugi debe decir lo que le paso... "  
  
"Ah eso!? Jajajaja perdón..."  
  
"En fin..."  
  
"Dilo ya! Nos estas dejando a los tres en intriga!"  
  
"Y yo era el desesperado..."  
  
"Ay! Cállate Bakura!"  
  
"Bueno bueno, cállense y les doy cada detalle...", siguieron sus ordenes.  
  
"Para mi desgracia, en la clase de compu, ven que nuestros salones se juntan y ustedes se salvan de ella, aja...pues mientras ustedes tenian artes, nosostros tuvimos dos horas de ingles...y cada quien tuvo que pasar con un letrerito al frente que decia diferentes comentarios, bueno oraciones, el punto es que debiamos traducir las questions tag en español...a mi me toco uno que decia; Do you have a red car, Don`t you? Y bueno nadie le dio mucha importancia y cuando paso Anzu!!!! Bueno fue el chiste en toda la clase!!!!"  
  
"QUE PASO"  
  
"Shhhh"  
  
"Lo sentimos..." 


	2. una pesadilla y un sueño a la vez

Lo prometí y dije que este Fic. No seria de un solo capitulo, así que aquí les traigo la segunda parte, espero que sea de su agrado como el capitulo anterior, no se de cuentos sea este, había dicho que solo seria de 3 capítulos, pero lo pensé y con tres capítulos no me alcanza, así que serán mas pero no se cuantos...encuanto ya los tenga calculados se los haré saber...  
  
Por medio de este Fic. Quiero informarles que pronto sacare otro Fic. Dedicado a un buen amigo, por primer y no se si sea única vez, será de mujeres...queria hacer otro y no sabia de que y bueno...ya sabran el porque de mi idea...pero es la unica que se que me costara trabajo...por que pensar una relación entre mujeres...bueno es un reto para mi...pero si me sale bien...hare algun otro pero claro esta que seran mas Yaoi las que estaran publicadas...  
  
Muy pronto veran otras historias mias, y tal vez ya con otras personas, no solo Hao y Toboe...ya pondre la pagina...aunque tambien ya sacare la nuestra para poner los dibujos de las historias, sus dibujos y los comic´s que se nos ocurra hacer a nosotras y a ustedes...PR"XIMAMENTE!!!!  
  
Ahora pasemos a los Reviews!!!!!  
  
Emrys:   
  
FRANSISCO!!!! mira! en primer lugar, cuando andabamos...YO NO SABIA NADA DE ESTO! para tu mayor información...si no mal recuerdo, nuestro tema eran las patinetas o los juegos de nintendo! tambien te recordare, que siempre SIEMPRE!!!!!!!! si sacaba a flote un tema de caricaturas, luego luego culpabas a mi mejor amiga por ello!!! claro! que la odiaste mas después de que YO! la invite a loreto! queria presentarle a MI NOVIO! pero no!!!! el señorito se molesto por que iba un tercero y le arruino sus planes!!!!!! a quien empezaste a odiar?!?!?! eh?!?!?!?! A RADFEL!!!!!! porque ya cuando ibamos a cortar, yo me juntaba mas con ella!!! y cuando cortamos, cuantos teatritos me hiciste para que regresaramos?!?!?!?! pero claro, ponias tu g-ta cuando decia "Radfel hizo esto, o Radfel me dijo" y si queria estar con MIS amigas y MI novio, no podia! como iba a creer la pendeja de mi que iba a juntar agua y aceite! si siempre detestaste a mis amigas!!!! solo eras feliz si estabamos tu y yo! nada mas nosotros! nadie para molestar tus planes!!! y cuando YO!!!! te corte la primera vez, me hiciste tu dramita de que no querias que acabara, que no sabias por que ME HABIAS CORTADO!!!! tu cortarme a mi?!?!?!? YO TE CORTE A TI LAS DOS VECES!!!!! si tal vez fui demasiado pendeja al creer que cambiarias!!!! pero me equivoque! si si si pasamos momentos padres, pero otros...que en verdad no quisiera ni recordar!!!  
  
Radfel:  
  
Mi queridisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisima madre, espero que te guste la continuación de tu historia……..- y por el correo, no te enojes, estaba de malas con todo el mundo y bueno, lo que dije es mentira, no haré esas parejas, lo juro y sobre ir a ver la película…lo estuve pensando, como tu nunca me obligas a nada, pues por que yo debería de obligarte? Por eso decidí que no tiene caso que vayas a ver conmigo Scooby -Doo. Y!!! viva Yu-Gi-Oh!!!! como dices ese me lo debes a mi!  
  
Hisae:  
  
Muchas gracias, por eso aqui esta la continucion!!!! jejeje...disfrutala  
  
Susuke:  
  
Claro que la cuidare, es muy importante para mi...y sobre dejarte en suspenso pues no se resuelve nada todavia, y el ridculo de Anzu lo tome de una amiga, tambien recuerda que lo importante es ver a la persona que mas quieres feliz, eso es lo mas importante...si no es a tu lado, no se puede hacer nada, pero si la quieres ó lo quieres, mejor dejalo ser feliz...- si no seriamos como Joey, muy embidiosos...muchas gracias por decirme que escribo bien, eso me subio mucho los animos, asi que estare dando lo mejor de mi con cada Capitulo y Fic!, y eso de que lo disfrutara....lo hara pero no de la forma que queria....  
  
Kokoro Yana:  
  
OO cl-claro que te-tendra continuación, que me crees?! No podria dejarlo asi como asi, no seria tan cruel y sobre todo tendra unos cuantos capitulos, ademas....no quiero sufrir por no ponerle una continuación ..u, daños...XDDDDD jajajajajajaja espero te guste esta continuación, al igual que el capitulo pasado. Tambien cuidate mucho!  
  
Los dejo de molestar y los dejo con el Fic, espero lo disfruten….  
  
"Y que decía el papel de Anzu?!?!?"  
  
"Si Hikarin, dilo!"  
  
"Vamos enano mal nacido, escúpelo, sácalo!!!!"  
  
"Fue perfecto para ella! Decía, I'm Dumb and I don't have friends. Además de que todo el salón se burlo de ella, toda la clase nos la comimos viva! Se puso roja del coraje que le haya tocado esa oración…yo me voltea haber con Duke, fuimos los primeros en soltar la carcajada…"  
  
"De seguro la tradujo con el peor tono, por el coraje que traía…"  
  
"No solo el coraje! Si no que tuvo que aguantar toda la hora escuchando bromas de mal gusto para ella y de buen gusto para Duke y Yugi!!!!"  
  
"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"BAKURA!!!!!!", Ryou le empezó a echar aire, su novio se estaba poniendo rojo excesivamente, no estaba respirando y eso lo estaba asustando, sabia que solo era por la risa, pero Bakura cuando se hablaba de risas, él era un ejemplo, tardaría horas en recuperar su cordura y regresar a su color normal.  
  
"Y para su colmo, Duke dijo en voz alta, deja que los demás se enteren!!!"  
  
"El lunes me la voy a comer viva! Yugi, que bendición que fueran ustedes dos en ingles con ella, imagínense de lo que se hubieran perdido!!!!"  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA I DON´T HAVE FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA SE MERECE 100000000000 LA VIEJA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA", Bakura estaba tomando aire con trabajos, era tanta la risa que estaba a nada de darse de golpes en la mesa.  
  
"Bakura…tranquilo, amor!"  
  
"ES QUE RYOU JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ES NETO LO QUE DECIA EL PAPEL! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"  
  
Al final todos soltaron una liguera carcajada y aunque Bakura seguía riendo, ya un poco más calmado, los demás estaban terminando de cenar, pero deberían esperar a Bakura para recoger los platos y subir a ver las películas.  
  
Casa de los Mazaki  
  
Una joven de pelo café claro corría por un pasillo con lagrimas en la cara corriendo por su rostro mientras iba en dirección a una sala, en un sillón de la misma se veía la silueta de un hombre mayor de edad, parecía estar revisando unos papeles de algún asunto importante, ya que en su rostro no se podía ver signo de felicidad, estaba totalmente serio.  
  
"BUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
"Que pasa cariño?", El señor aparto la mirada de sus papeles para prestarle atención a la joven que lloraba.  
  
"PAPÁ!!! BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
"Si lloras no te entiendo mi chiquita"  
  
"Es q-que pa-pase u-una bu-burla en la escuelaaaaaaaaaa BUUUUUUAAAAA!!!"  
  
"Mi pequeña", la brazo con ternura y le hizo gentilmente unas caricias en su cabeza."Dime con calma que fue lo que paso?"  
  
"es que en-en clase de-de in-ingles la ma-maestra me-me dio un pa-papel y-y todos lo-los del sa-salón sé bu-burlaron de mí sniff"  
  
"Pero no fue culpa de la maestra, simplemente te dio un papel sin saber que decía, a cualquiera le hubiera pasado...o no?"  
  
"Pe-pero por que a mí..."  
  
"Por que hoy no fue tu día, por eso, no te preocupes para mañana ya abra pasado la gracia de lo que te paso..."  
  
"Tu-tu crees?"  
  
"Soy tu padre y eh vivido muchas cosas...-...", saco un pañuelo de su saco y le quito las lagrimas de las mejillas a su hija."Ve a lavarte los dientes y te duermes, que mañana te tienes que levantar temprano..."  
  
"Si papi -, que pases buena noche...", Anzu le dio un beso en la frente y se paro del sillón.  
  
"Que duermas bien"  
  
"Claro papi", salió de la sala.  
  
En Casa de Yugi  
  
"MUEVETE FARA"N!!!!!"  
  
"Bakura…."  
  
"Por favor!", dijo entre dientes.  
  
"Me lo repites es que no te escuche -"  
  
"Que si te mueves….por favor!!!"  
  
"Perdón aun no…"  
  
"Yami ven acá!", Yugi tomo a Yami por la parte de atrás de su playera y lo jalo, sentándolo junto a el.  
  
"Bakura, pasa las palomitas…sí?"  
  
"Toma enanin…"  
  
"Deja de decirle…"  
  
"Esta bien, Yami, no me molesta…"  
  
"Cuál ponemos primero?"  
  
"La que ustedes quieran…", dijo el pequeño Yugi, mientras abrazaba a su novio.  
  
"La que sea más agresiva…"  
  
"Esas no las vamos a ver con ellos, Bakura…por eso te las compro cuando no voy a estar en la casa…"  
  
"Pero…"  
  
"Bakura…"  
  
"Ryou! Yo quiero mi película de violencia!"  
  
"Deja ver si tengo alguna…"  
  
"Yugi, en verdad no te levantes, nos invitaron y ustedes seleccionaron las películas, aunque a este no le gusten, no voy a hacer que ustedes no las vean…"  
  
"No es molestia para Yugi y para mí, contal de que se calle…."  
  
"Ya ven como si nos queremos…", dijo Bakura sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
  
"No! Vamos a ver esta que ustedes rentaron, Bakura, te aguantas!"  
  
"Porque eres tan malo conmigo, Ryou?!"  
  
"Por que nunca te puedes conformar con nada y ni siquiera puedes aceptar los de más gustos, solo te importan tus cosas…"  
  
"No es cierto…"  
  
"Entonces no te importara que veamos esta película…."  
  
"Yo quiero mi película!", empezó a hacer su berrinche.  
  
"Y decías que miento?!"  
  
"Ryou, en verdad, si Bakura quiere ver otra, la vemos…."  
  
"No Yugi, que lo consienta en la casa no quiere decir que en cualquier parte puede hacer lo que quiera y va a ser también un consentido por los demás…"  
  
Ryou no dejo que alguien más opinara y metió el DVD, tomo el control que estaba junto a la tele y se lo dio a Yami. Tomo asiento junto a Bakura, quien lo veía con ojos de capricho. Yugi les paso a cada quien una almohada y tomo dos cobijas para cada parejita, los tres le dieron las gracias, Yugi acomodo la almohada en las piernas de Yami y luego coloco su cabeza, este tomo, desdoblo la cobija y la puso sobre su Hikari.  
  
Bakura abrazo a Ryou para besarlo y hacer que se contentara, pero este lo esquivo, en verdad que lo había hecho enojar. Ryou nunca había soportado que su novio fuera irrespetuoso, sabía que esa era su personalidad, pero esperaba que alguna vez en la vida se pudiera comportar decentemente con el resto de las personas. Yami le puso play a la película.  
  
"Estas cómodo Yugi?"  
  
"Sí Yami…."  
  
"Te amo Yugi…", paso su mano por la espalda de su pequeño y adorado Hikari.  
  
"Y yo a ti…", Yugi tomo la mano de Yami que pasaba por su entre brazo, entre lazo los dedos, haciendo que Yami sonriera.  
  
"Ryou….Hikari bonito…me perdonas?"  
  
"Lo pensare cuando termine la película…"  
  
"Pero ni siquiera ha empezado!"  
  
"Si te comportas en la película, lo pensare más rápido…"  
  
"Pero Ryou…"  
  
"........"  
  
"Esta bien...", Bakura tomo la cobija y cubrió la mitad de sus cuerpos, lo abrazo y su Hikari recargo su cabeza en el hombro de este.   
  
En el hospital  
  
Seto vio el reloj de Joey que estaba sobre la cómoda, marcaba que era la 1:15am, ya cumplían los 2 años exactos de estar juntos, de darse ternura mutua...2 años de felicidad...aunque había pensado en llevarlo a comer a un buen lugar y luego pasar la tarde a su lado para admirarlo...pero sus planes ya no se podrían hacer...tendrían que celebrar en el hospital.  
  
Mi amado Joey, que hermoso te vez...tan lindo con esos ojos cerrados...tan tranquilo, eres tan hermoso dormido como despierto...tus labios se ven tan bien hecho que dan ganas de robarte mas de un beso...de tomarte en mis brazos y no dejarte escapar, ni en tus sueños...te amo mi pequeño loco...te amo demasiado, como para separarme de ti, como para dejarte ir...tardé en encontrarte y perderte rápido seria lo peor. Tan tranquilo estas, que no notas mi preocupación...pareces un muñeco de seda...me encanta como tus flecos dorados caen sobre tu cara al dormir...en ocasiones me llego a preguntar, si no estare soñando...que todo esto fuese un sueño...y que en cualquier momento me llegase a despertar y notar en mi cruel realidad que no estas junto a mi...pero te veo en estos momentos y...estas como si nada y yo...aquí...vigilando tu latir. Vigilo vigilo vigilo...no quiero que nadie te vuelva a tocar, no quiero que alguien se te acerque...solamente YO y nadie mas! Al ser mi novio llevas la palabra Kaiba por todo tu ser...y yo al igual que tu, llevo la palabra Wheeler por todo mi ser.  
  
"....creo que voy al baño..." Seto se alejo despacio, para no hacer ruido, de la cama del pequeño dormilon.  
  
"Has cambiado mucho Seto...te has abierto mas con las personas...ahora me doy cuenta...que...estas tratando de quitarte esa frialdad de mostrar tus sentimientos con mis amigos...pero...hay una cosa que mi mente no encuentra una respuesta correcta o concreta...por que me elegiste a mi como tu novio? que tengo?" Joseph entre abrio los ojos al escuchar como su novio parecia un tanque de agua, solo se escuchaba como caian litros y litros de agua.  
  
Seto termino de hacer sus galones de agua, hizo todo lo que tenia que hacer y regreso al sofa, para descansar mientras admiraba a su hermoso ángel. El cual lo veia aun con ojos entre abiertos, pero con una gran sonrisa..."Seto..."  
  
"Que pasa?..." Kaiba se levanto y jalo una silla para asi, quedar al lado de su amado..."Te duele algo?" acaricio la mejilla al lindo somnilento.  
  
"Si..."  
  
"Que te duele?"  
  
"Me duele no poder estar en estos momentos, tomandote por la cintura...y asi poderte coger agusto..."  
  
"Te despiertas para decirme las porquerias que andas pensando? eh?..." Seto le sonrio tiernamente y con suma delicadesa le dio un beso en los labios.  
  
"Lo dije, por que tenia ganas de ver una sonrisa en tu cara...pero me gusto mas tu beso que la sonrisa..."  
  
"Sabias que a mi me gustas tu?...y no estoy usando ninguna clase de sarcasmo..."  
  
"Lo se..." Joey tomo la mano de Seto y le dio un beso."Seto..."  
  
"Dime -"  
  
"Prenderias la tele...ya no quiero dormir...."  
  
"Pero si son..." volteo a ver el reloj sobre la mesita "1:30am..."  
  
"El tiempo no pasa rapido cuando no te veo..."  
  
"No me chantajees!"  
  
"No podria...."  
  
"Ah quien engaño, ya no te puedo regañar como antes..."  
  
"Me quieres decir que paresco cachorrito asustado?"  
  
"No...ademas ahora solo eres cachorrito...."  
  
"Cachorrito de Neko Kaiba w"  
  
"¬¬...." Seto se imagino asi mismo en un difraz de gato.  
  
------------------------En casa de los Mazaki------------------------------------  
  
"Yami...Yami...te amo...zzzzzzz...." Anzu estaba acostada en su cama, abrazaba lo que parecia ser un intento de peluche de Yami, claro que mas formado.  
  
en el sueño...ewwww Xx  
  
Dos personas corrien en la playa, estaba la puesta de sol, el mar se movia lentamente, formando pequeñas olas al llegar a la orilla de la playa. el chico lucia un traje de color amarillo pollo con verde pasto, los rayos del sol lo hacian lucir una increible piel bronceada y le remarcaba aquel abdomen de mil cuadritos. En cambio ella, un bikini de color gris con rayas crusandole de lado de color morado, mostrando un fisico, que bueno,,,dudo que lo tenga, que tambien se veia tostado, no bronceado, tostado por el sol. Ambos agarrados de la mano, viendose durante todo el trayecto, ella sonrojada por la mirada tan tierna que este hacia, claro que solo se le veia la sonrisa, la sombra le cubria la parte de arriba del rostro solo se lograba ver lo que podria ser parte de la nariz, la boca y el menton.  
  
"Yami..." la chica del bikini se paro, bajo la cabeza su mano dejo de agarrar al chico, para poder posarlas sobre su pecho. Ante esto Yami, la tomo por los hombros, a lo cual Anzu subio su cara, para ver que su amado Yami le mostraba una enorme sonrinsa, pero esta no se pudo quedar callada "Yami...si lo amas a el...por que estas aqui..." pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la...ejemmmm...de la tipa.  
  
"El otro no significa nada para mi..."  
  
"Entonces me amas?"  
  
"Claro..." Yami abrazo a Anzu.  
  
La siluesta de ambos permanecio en un abrazo, con un bello panorama rodeandolos, un sol de color naranja, que tornaba al cielo con un rosa y azul claro, las olas del mar mostraban su espuma con un ligero tono rosa-naranja. La brisa soplando a sus alrededor, pequeños susurros que para ellos parecia decirles, son el uno para el otro.  
  
"Yami...te amo...soy feliz que no ames a Yugi..."  
  
"Como podria amar a esa cosa...no se compara contigo"  
  
"Ay! Yami!"  
  
"Yo te amo Anzu..."  
  
"Esto non puede ser verdad!" Anzu se solto de los brazos de Yami, intento correr, pero este la sujeto de la muñeca haciendole caer sobre la arena, para luego este quedar sobre ella."Yami...en verdad me amas?" este afirmo con la cabeza, sus labios empezaron a cerrar la distancia tan larga que habia entre ellos dos.  
  
Anzu se sonrojaba conforme este se acercaba, la iba a besar, era lo unico que su mente procesaba, pero Yami, beso su mejilla y haciendo un caminito de tiernos besos, se fue acercando a sus labios, hasta que quedaron pegados. Con esto Yami recargo todo su cuerpo en el de ella, para poder abrazerla y empezar a mover con totel delicadesa sus labios, por su parte esta pego sus manos a la espalda de este, empujando lo para que estuviese mucho mas cerca. Los labios de ambos se fundieron en un beso de total pasión.  
  
Fin del sueño...uffffffff  
  
"Yami..." su cara mostro una sonrisa y mas fuerte abrazo su...disque peluche.  
  
-------------En casa de Yugi------------------------------  
  
"ACHUUUU!!!!"  
  
"QUE ASCO!!!"  
  
"Salud"  
  
"Salud...toma Yami"  
  
"Gracias Ryou...ACHUUUU!!!!"  
  
"...."  
  
"Salud otra vez..."  
  
"Gracia aboiu...sniff"  
  
"Por qué, estornudaste de repente? si no estas enfermo..."  
  
"Yo creo que alguien me anda maldiciendo en sus sueños...sniff...en verdad me ha de odiar..."  
  
"Yo digo que es la BAKA de Anzu soñando que te coge, por donde se le plasca..."  
  
"QUE ASCO!!!!" Ryou y Yugi dijeron al mismo tiempo, viendo con desagrado a Yami.  
  
"Gracias por los animos, Bakura...tenia tantas ganas de saber que era lo que soñaba..." decia Yami mientras se levantaba y movia al pequeño yugi, para acercarse a la comoda y sacar del cajon una cajita de mentas.  
  
"Ya tan rapido vas a entrar en pasión que necesitas tus pastilla?...acaso tienes problemas con tu compañero?" Bakura señalaba el miembro de Yami...  
  
"No son esas clases de pastillas que tu tomas...espera tu? tomar? ni las necesitas...estas tan viejo que ni te han de servir..." Yami regresaba a su lugar.  
  
"ò.ó!!!"  
  
"Tranquilo, Bakura!"  
  
"Espera y veras que uno de estos dias me la pagas...maldito faraón de mierda!"  
  
"Basta Yami..."  
  
"Mejor besame Hikarn..."  
  
"Guacala! Anzu te ha de estar besando en estos momentos, no quiero que se me caiga la boca..."  
  
"AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!"  
  
"....jajajaja....jajajaja..."  
  
"jajajajajaja XD"  
  
"Me las pagaras Yugi ¬¬"  
  
"No te enojes..."  
  
--------------En el hospital----------------  
  
Después de una larga, discusion de que Joey no debia ver la tele y debia recuperar fuerzas, ambos quedaron en un profundo sueño. Joey estaba boca arriba, parecia que estaba en una cama cualquiera, ya que estaba de brazos abiertos y sus piernas dobladas con las rodillas hacia la izquierda. En cambio Kaiba, obviamente se notaba su incomodidad en el sillón, tenia una pierna doblada hacia arriba y la otra a la derecha, un brazo se extendia del lado contrario del respaldo del sillón, mientras que el otro brazo era utilizado por Seto como almohada para su nariz y boca, tenia un mini almohada, que probablemente tampoco debia de ser muy comoda.  
  
mientras estos dos dormian...alguien, silenciosamente entraba al cuarto. ninguna parte de su rostro se lograba ver, ya que permancia en la sombra de la entrada. no era de estatura alta, pero tampoco parecia ser de estatura baja...acaso seria alguien que los queria lastimar? no se creirian...pero...como que ha esas horas de la madrugada seria muy dificil dejar pasar visitas...debia haber burlado, todo policia, camara y personal, para haber llegado hasta el cuarto...un pequeño brillo salio de entre las sombras, parecia que el sujeto usaba lentes...  
  
FIN C-2  
  
espero les haya gustado, y espero sus reviews....no tengo mucho que decir...quiero mandarle saludos a una persona muy epecial...  
  
a mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.....mi gran madre RADFEL!!!! 


	3. Sol, Cisnes y Parque!

Segundo fic en continuar y este lo trate de empezar desde hace mucho pero no tenia la inspiración..este es pa mi querida madre raddy!!! Que te guste como te gusto el primer capitulo jeje perdon tenerte con tanta ansias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Capitulo 3-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Por Fin Termina la película!!!" Bakura se voltea a ver con su Hikari y le hace unos tiernos ojos en señal para que lo perdone.

"No lo se…te estuviste quejando en toda la película y haciendo comentarios de muy mal gusto…" Ryou miro de reojo al pobre de Bakura que parecia que se le salian los ojos de tan grandes que los hacia para según esto conmoverlo.

Por el otro lado, Yugi estaba besando muy apasionadamente a su aka, estaba sentado sobre su regazo y le abrazaba por el cuello, Yami tenia los brazos al rededor de la cintura de Yugi y le regresaba los besos de una forma juguetona, mientras tambien trataba de quitarle la playera pero yugi se lo impedia.

Bakura los volteo a ver y mas grandes ojos le hizo a su luz, haciendole con la mirada la pregunta de porque ellos si disfrutaban y encambio el debia estar rogando por un perdon. Asi que decidio hacerlo a su manera, sentandose sobre ryou y besandole el cuello. Ryou le daba risa y por molestar lo empujaba y le decia que no, pero Bakura insistia mas y mas hasta el punto donde le empezo a morder el cuello a Ryou, algo que sabia perfectamente ryou no se lo negaria.

Yugi se levanto y le puso el dedo en los labios a Yami, en señal de que no hicieran ruido, vio el reloj y serian pasadas la 1 o 2 quien sabe y ni le interesaba, jalo a Yami de la mano para irse a la habitacion de Junto, pues las homonas los llamaban y tambien querian dejar a la otra pareja sola, lentamente salieron del cuarto advirtiendo que Bakura y Ryou ni encuenta de que cerraban la puerta.

----------Cuarto de Anzu-----------

La cosa extraña seguia soñando sobre Yami y ella. Pero sueños son sueños y se quedan como tal para su desgracia y para bendicion de los otros 2 soñandos ((Naru: XDD)). Al Principio todo parecia que estaba bien en su sueño, pero como tanto hay sueños como pesadillas y ahora despues de su hermoso sueño le tocaba una pesadilla, lo cual para todo el mundo era mas divertido siempre y cuando le pasara a ella.

-.-.-.-En El Segundo Sueño-.-.-.-

Anzu caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela, los pasillos decorados como si fuera el baile de fin de año y ella con su vestido rosa, el cual juraba que lucia precioso Y que era precioso, pero en verdad siendo ella nada convina ni es precioso. los pasillos se iluminaban cuando ella iba pasando, todo parecia en camara lenta y al final cuando despues de recorrer todo el pasillo y llegar a la entrada del gimnasio, donde estaba el letrero anunciando el baile de fin de año vio una figura masculina parado...como esperando a alguien.

"Qu-quien es?" subio la mano para tapar un poco sus ojos, pues la figura comenzo a brillar, se acerco para ver de quien se trataba con un poco de miedo a la vez. El brillo comenzo a disminuir y noto que era Yami, vestido con una camisa y una corbata negra, unos pantalones pegados como por lo general usa de un color verde y zapatos de vestir cafes. "Ya-Yami!" corrio hacia el, su vestido se movia en camara lenta, tenia una enorme sonrisa en la cara ...una sonrisa de niña mensa como siempre.

Yami volteo hacia ella, pero no hizo ninguna expresion de alegria, enojo o tristeza, lo cual hizo detener a Anzu, sus ojos brillaban con impresion temerosa de que pasaria. en eso Yami volteo para otro lado y lentamente la cabeza de Anzu giro en la misma direccion, y vio que Mai Valetine caminaba hacia Yami, con un vestido brillante, blanco y costoso al parecer, con unpeinado que le hacia resaltar sus ojos.

Mai paso por enfrente de ella, y le mando una mirada, que ojos penso Anzu y se percato que caminaba hacia Yami y este de la vestimenta que tenia, ahora traia un Smoking y le estaba estirando la mano a Mai y abriendo la puerta del gimnasio. Anzu comenzo a correr pensando en llegar antes a Yami y entrar con el, pero mil pasos suyos eran la equivalencia a uno de Mai. tomo la mano de Yami y ambos voltearon a verla, Anzu callo de rodillas y ellos comenzaron a reir, no habia sonido solo se veia como reian y luego de un instante entraron al gimnasio.

-.-.-.-.-Termina el sueño-.-.-.-.-

Anzu se levanta toda alterada y viendo a su alrededor...todo era un sueño...un horrible sueño...voltea a su lado y ve que su disque peluche de Yami ya no esta, se asoma y lo ve tirado, se hagacha a tomarlo y se queda pensando en un instante...

"Que tal que el sueño...es una advertencia?" sus ojos se nublaron de lagrimas, tomo su peluche y lo abrazo fuerte. "No...no lo creo...es solo mi imaginacion..." se volvio a recostar y abrazo nuevamente su mini Yami y volvio a caer dormida.

--------------En El Hospital-------------

El sujeto entro cautelosamente viendo que Seto Kaiba Dormia en el sillon y Joey Wheeler estaba en la cama...como le habia dicho. De una maleta saco unos guantes negros y se los puso, saco tambien una pequeña linterna que tenia una luz tenue perfecta para no despertar a ninguno de los dos. se acerco a la mesa y saco unos lazos y cinta...acaso planeaba amarrar a Seto y hacerle un daño a Joey o viceversa?

Con cuidado y en silencio comenzo a sacar su material para trabajar en su plan...

-------------En Casa De Yugi-----------

Bakura ya habia desvestido a su Hikari y se estaba agasajando de el, mientras que el pobre de Ryou trataba de desvestir a Bakura tambien pero por venganza a que no lo perdonaba, Bakura no lo dejaba y siendo mas fuerte mas trabajo le costaba al pequeño Ryou.

Por su parte Yami y Yugi, no perdieron ni un instante con referencia a la ropa, la cual estaba por toda la habitacion. Yami estaba sobre su amado Yugi, lo besaba con mucha pasion y sus manos acariciaban toda la hermosa piel de Yugi. agarrandolo de la nuca y haciendo el beso mas profundo y mas pasional. las manos de Yugi lo sujetaban de las caderas, presionandolo un poco, ambos cuerpos subiendo sus temperaturas y por supuesto las hormonas.

Ambas parejas se entretenian muy bien, ambos amaban a su respectiva pareja con locura. Desde que se desarrollo ese lazo tan especial nadie los podria separar jamas. Lazos pasados o presentes, destino o no. el final seria el mismo siempre estarian juntos, luchando contra todo y quien sea o lo que sea, por nunca dejar al otro.

Bakura besaba cada sentimetro de la piel de Ryou, sus labios tan suaves y dulces, luego bajaba a su cuello..suave y muy tentador de morder y hacerle varias marcas para dejar claro que el anduvo jugando por ahi.

"Ryou..."

"Te amo Bakura" Ryou no podia contener las ganas de cuanto lo queria y que tanto lo queria y deseaba en ese momento, moviendo su cabeza para atras con los ojos cerrados, ruborizado por los labios de Bakura recorriendo su piel. sus dedos pasaban atravez del pelo de Bakura en lo que sentia besos por su cadera, lo cual le causaba un extasis de primer nivel.

Mientras tanto Yami jalaba a su Hikari, posandolo sobre el y mientras le seguia pesando con un fervor impresionante.

"Mmmm..Yami...me encantas!"

"Y tu a mi Yugi"

La lengua de Yami encontraba su forma de colarse a los labios de Yugi, para asi luchar contra su lengua, aunque Yugi no se daria muy facil por vencido y se defendia encontra de la lengua de Yami, los brazos de Yugi rodeaban el cuello de Yami, soltando unos leves gemidos de placer. por su parte las manos locas de Yami, se deslizaban por los muslos de Yugi, tentandolo y provocandolo a mas.

Yugi comenzo a morderle el labio inferior a su compañero, al igual que el otro nada mas quiera tentarlo, lo deseaba con locura y sabia que Yami le facinaba cuando el era quien provocara puesto que siempre lo veia como un angelito pero cuando se trataba de dar TODO cambiaba mucho pero de igual manera le facinaba.

"Mmmmm...Yugi" tomandolo por la cintura tomo sus delicadas piernas y las puso al rededor de su cintura. Como lo volvia loco su pequeño Hikari, con el cuerpo mas hermosos y perfecto que se pudiera imaginar. Hacerle cosas inimaginables era poco, pero cuando lo tenia asi todito para el en todo sentido Yami sabia cuanto amor existia entre los dos, lo fragil que podia ser Yugi hasta para estas cosas pero lo mejor era que eran con el y no con alguien mas.

Para Yugi tener sus momentos pasionales con Yami eran lo mejor, por lo calido y tierno que era el. Desde que lo habia conocido ya lo queria y conforme paso el tiempo y mas todas las cosas que vivieron mas crecio ese cariño hasta este momento en que ya no era solamente cariño era amor, amor que sentia por el, por sus roces y por sus besos.

--------Con los Albinillos---------------

Por fin Ryou habia logrado quitarle las ropas a Bakura, se besaban con mucha pasion. Ryou estaba sonrojadop, pues era tipico de el y eso le gustaba a Bakura lo hacia ver muy inocente. Bakura rompio el beso para poder bajar un poco y besarle el cuello, seguir bajando hasta llegar a su obligo donde le continuo besando por un largo razó, sabiendo que Ryou se sonrojaria mas.

Dicho y hecho, Ryou comenzo a mostrar un color carmesi mas notorio en sus mejilas, sabia cual era la intencion de Bakura al estar bajando lentamente, unas cosquillas deliciosas comenzaban a entrar al cuerpo de Ryou. Bakura volteo a ver a Ryou, el cual tenia sus ojos cerrados y ese color carmesi de sus cachetes le excitaba, lo hacia ver tan lindo.

"Quieres..?" Bakura beso la pierna de Ryou y lo miraba con carita perversa.

"...si.." movio ligeramente su cabeza confirmando su respuesta.

"Seguro?" besaba su otra pierna lentamente haciendo la finda de acercase a la entre pierna y alejandose a la vez.

"Si!" Ryou empezaba a sentir mas deseo de ser de Bakura, y mas con su juegito torturador. que consistia en tentarlo, probocarlo pero no hacerle mas que besarlo, mientras el muere porque haga algo mas.

"Cuanto lo deseas?"

"..mucho.."

"Enserio???" Bakura paso su mano por los labios de su hikari y la deslizo por su pecho, luego por el abdomen y la paso por su miembro dejandola en la pierna, algo que a Ryou le altero un poco.

Despues de un rato de molestar a su contraparte, Bakura beso una vez mas a su hikari, movio su mano a su entre pierna y miro directo a los ojos de Ryou que brillaban indicandole que prosiguiera que no lo pensara mas, que lo hiciera suyo. delicadamente tomo el miembro de Ryou y lo comenzo a masajear, apretando en ocasiones, beso a Ryou y dejo que su lengua encontrara a su compañera, la cual le respondio de la misma manera moviendose de aqui para allá.

--------Con los Tricolorines espinosos-----------

Yami penetraba a Yugi con cuidado, no queria lastimarlo. ambos estaban sobre la cama, la cual ya estaba toda arrugada por tanto movimiento de estos dos. Yugi pasaba sus pequeños dedos por el pelo de Yami y le daba una calida sonrisa, la cual Yami respondia con una mirada calida directamente a sus ojos, Yugi cerro los ojos por un instante y bajo las manos para aferrarse a las sabanas en lo que Yami lo seguia penetrando, poco a poco.

Era un dolor satisfactorio, en realidad Yugi al comienzo sentia un dolor un poco molesto, pero despues de unos segundos desaparecia el dolor y olas de placer rodeaban su cuerpo al sentir a Yami dentro de el. Yami abrazo a Yugi y lo beso con mucho cariño, mientras sus caderas se movian de atraz para adelante con movimientos lentos, suaves y delicados.

Yugi se ruborizaba en ocasiones, sin dejar de besar a Yami y soltando unos gemiditos dentro de los labios de su contrario. deslizando sus manos por la espalda de Yami, apretandolo ocasionalmente, mientras Yami aumentaba el ritmo, lo cual provocaba en Yugi un extasis mayor, los dos cuerpos fundiendose en pasion, sin importarles el tiempo, el espacio, quien estaba, quien no. eran ellos dos solamente compartiendo mutuo amor.

Yami se levanto y tomo las caderas de Yugi, penetrandolo con fuerza y muy profundo, pero siendo cuidadoso a la vez. hacia movimientos un poco mas rapidos, las manos de Yugi se aferraban a las sabanas conforme Yami aumentaba los movimientos, cortos y rapidos o haciendolos largos y fuertes, las olas de placer aumentaban cada vez mas. Yami tomo con una mano el miembro de Yugi y cuidadosamente lo empezo a masajear, queria escuchar a su pequeño Aibou gemir de placer.

----------Con los Albinillos--------------

Bakura tenia a Ryou en su regaso, moviendo sus caderas para una penetracion mas profunda. Ryou tenia sus manos recargadas en los hombros de Bakura y sus mejillas estaban mas coloreadas que antes, soltaba unos gemidos cuando Bakura hacia la penetracion mucho mas profunda. Mientras tanto Bakura sonreia mordiendose el labio al ver a su Hikari sonrojar y oir los gemidos eran cosquillas de placer inundando el cuerpo de Bakura.

Lo deseaba cada sentimetro de su fragil cuerpo, hacerlo suyo por completo, demostrarle cuanto lo amaba. Bakura echo la cabeza para atraz y dejo escapar unos gemidos tambien. El cuerpo de su Aibou era tan deseable que le podria hacer el amor todos los dias a todas horas en todo segundo, compartir esa conexion era la mas feliz para el, porque no eran simples caricias o besos, era la expresion del amor en su mas minima forma para desmostrarlo.

Con cuidado lo puso de espalda a la cama, siendo el el que quedara encima, separo un poco las piernas de su amor y lo penetro mas fuerte, disfrutando cada gemir de el, viendo en su cara el placer, el extasis y sobre todo, lo feliz que lo podia hacer.

Ryou deslizo sus manos por los brazos de Bakura hasta llegar a sus cabellos, volvia a hacer la cabeza a un lago para poder gemir mientras apretaba los hombros de Bakura, el cual comenzo a penetrarlo mas rapido sujetandolo de la cadera con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla.

Ryou era feliz con Bakura, desde que tenia la sortija del milenio nunca espero terminar asi con el, pues al no saber que habia en la sortija y nunca pensar que el espiritu de la sortija acabaria en carne y hueso junto a el. pero eso le habia hecho muy feliz tiempo atras cuando por fin logro conocerlo de la misma forma en que Yugi veia a Yami dentro del rompecabezas y en segundos Ryou se enamoro de el y apesar de tantos lios que causo Bakura como niño chiquito, Ryou no lo podia mirar de otra forma, pero temia que ese amor no fuece correspondido pero por Ra, como dirian el y Yami, sus suplicas de que Bakura lo amara se cumplieron y no lo cambiaria por nada ni nadie.

Bakura se agacho para besar el cuello de Ryou, mientras lo penetraba con mas fuerza, haciendolo gemir mas fuerte. Ryou enterraba sus uñas en el la espalda de Bakura, el placer era inmenso, no podia aguantarlo. el olor de Bakura, su calida piel, sus labios. Sintio como el cuerpo se le estremecia, un escalofrio rico recorrio todo su cuerpo.

--------------Yami y Yugi-------------------

Yugi tenia su cachete contra las sabanas, se aferraba a ellas. su frente sudaba y su respiracion estaba muy agitada, pero gemia sin parar. Yami lo estaba penetrando y en ocasiones le daba sus golpes en la "nalgitas" como su Yamilo le decia ((ñ.ñU perverso Yami)). el placer era mutuo, por ambos cuerpos recorria con el mismo impulso y fuerza. El escalofrio se empezaba hacer mas persistente e intenso, Yami con mas fuerza tratando de llegar a su limite y llevar a Yugi a su limite tambien, puso sus pocas energias, por su parte Yugi daba los ultimos gemidos mas fuertes que en su vida habia dado.

Yami se hagacho para poder besar el hombro de Yugi, el pequeño se sonrojaba cada vez mas y agarrando las sabadas con mas fuerzas, por fin Yami estaba llegando al final y con sus ultimas fuerzas beso el cuello de Yugi dejando salir todo su semen dentro de el, Yugi cerro los ojos y gimio por ultima vez, dejando salir tambien su semen . en pocos segundos ambos calleron a la cma abrazado, Yugi dentro de los brazos de Yami.

"Te amo Yugi"

"Yami, te quiero"

----------Con Baku y Ryou----------

Yacian tendidos en la cama exaustos, Bakura abrazaba a su Hiakri y le besaba la mejilla, los brazos de Ryou rodeaban la cintura de Bakura. ambos estaban debajo de las sabanas, Ryou tenia una sonrisa en los labios, pues estaba junto al hombre que tanto queria y amaba, con defectos y cualidades.

Las dos parejas cayeron dormidas por un momento, en lo que recuperaban fuezas y disfrutaban de sus momentos a solas.

------------------Siguiente Dia--------------

Anzu iba rumbo al parque no habia logrado dormir comodamente. gracias a dios no eran dias de clases y por lo tanto pudo levantarse un poco mas tarde de lo habitual. ba mirando al cielo, nada pasaba por su mente (Naru: como siempre). el viento jugaba alegremente con su pelo, el dia se veia agradable, perfecto para pasarsela en el parque rwecostada en el pasto y sin nada que hacer...mas que pensar en Yami claro esta. Saco su Ipod y se puso a escuchar sus canciones favoritas que le hacian pensar en Yami, las canciones que en algun momento serian para los dos.

Despues de caminar lento y mirar como mensa el cielo, llego al parque y busco un lugar donde pudiera recostarse, asi que camino alrededor del parque hasta encontrar una como colinita donde el habia sol y sombra y daba hacia el lago donde estaban los patos y cisnes. saco de su morral una toalla y la puso sobre el pasto y se echo sobre ella. mientras ponia sus canciones de RDB (Naru: DX auxilio!), se puso boca arriba y continuo mirando el cielo, sus ojos brillaban como si estuviera en un traso o soñando despierta.

A su mente venian todas las imagenes desde que conocia a Yugi., Tristan, Ryou y Joey. los buenos momentos que habian pasado mucho antes de que Yugi y Ryou tuvieran sus egos del milenio (Naru: no maaaa...ok sin comentarios), y pensar que antes le gustaba Ryou por lo sencillo que era y lo amable...pero luego con ese Bakura...sus ilusiones se fueron y en eso aparecio Yami...no muy diferente de Ryou pero con mas pinta de ser menos tranquilo y pacifico que Ryou y eso le encanto mucho mas...pero nuevamente estaba Yugi...quitandole algo que ella queria...

Despues de pensarlo un momento cerro los ojos y mentalmente se visualizaba junto a Yami, agarrada de su brazo y burlandose de Yugi...eso era! eso era lo que ella queria, tener a Yami y demostrarle a Yugi que nuncahabria de tener oportunidad con ella presente! "//Peleare por Yami hasta mi ultimo aliento...asi que preparate Yugi!//" cerro el puño y dejo su promesa volar por el viento, no se daria por vencido y como fuera Yami tendria que ser de ella.

Volvio a abrir los ojos y su mente dio inicio a su primer processo de pensamiento con el punto de crear un plan o la manera de robar a Yami de Yugi. saco de su morral unas gomitas de gusano y se las empezo a comer si nada pasara...y su mente milagrosamente continuo processando.

--------En casa de Yugi--------

Yami salia de bañarse y desde la puerta veia a su amado durmiendo aun, le conmovia como se veia dormido...todo inocente...lo cual no era, y se dejo salir una risa. que agusto era no tener que asisitir a clases y poder pasar mas tiempo con su niño amado. despues de sonreir, regreso a lo suyo para terminarse de cambiar y poder despertar a su amado.

Por otra parte Ryou y Bakura ya estaban listos, bueno al menos Ryou ya, Bakura por su parte seguia arreglandose el pelo aun lo tenia un poco humedo y era muy delicado con respecto a este. Ryou terminaba de arreglar la cama de Yugi, despues de lo que habia pasado en ella era lo minimo que podia hacer. Ryou pensaba en que podrian hacer para las vacaciones...chance salir o organizar algo muy padre...

Bakura se veia al espejo y por el espejo solo veia a Ryou tender la cama, con una sonrisa pensaba en que Ryou era la persona mas atenta de este mundo, mejor que un barato Faraon con pelos de puercoespin. tomo la secadora y la conecto a la luz para acabar mas rapido si no su pelo se esponjaria y no permitiria que Yugi y su lagaña de novio se reicen de el.

Ambos albinitos haciendo sus que haceres mientras espraban escuchar ruido en el pasillo como indicacion de que sus amigos ya se habia despertado y poder desayunar y salir o ver que se hacia.

--------------En el Parque---------

Anzu seagui recostada se habia quedado dormida con el Ipod prendido, el sol se escondia detras de las nubes pero aun asi iluminaba ligeramente el parque, Anzu habia dejado su bolsa de gomitas junto a ella y al caer dormida por obvias razones no las guardo en la bolsa que traia y por consecuencia unos cisnes se acercaron con el olor dulce y extraño que les atraia. Los cisnes empezaron a meter el pico en la bolsa tratando de sacar la comida, primero eran doe, luego llegaron mas juntandose como siete y entre los siete empezaron a pelear ya que no lograban sacar nada y por el aleteo Anzu comenzo ha abrir los ojos.

Como loca empezo a gritar...muy comun de ella verdad? pues los cisnes le invadian donde estaba. y los cisnes se pusieron mas locos puesto que les alteraban los gritos que daba esta. ambas craturas asustadas por la otra, pero los cisnes empezaron lo que seria su defenza ante una amenaza y empezaron a picotear a Anzu y esta mucho mas gritaba y lanzaba cachetadas al aire o trataba mas bien de darle a los cisnes.

Parandose deprisa, tomando todas sus cosas como mas pudo entender trato de escapar de los cisnes pero estos le empezaron a perseguir puesto que para ellos, Anzu estaba en su territorio y pues debian sacar de alguna forma al intruso.llego un momento en el que Anzu no pudo mas y cayo de rodillas y se tapo con sus manos y brazos el rostro, los cisnes seguian alardeando a su alrededor, batiendo las alas y picandola.

En eso, de la nada aparece un chavo con vestimenta parecida a los de guarda-bosques, "Shu Shu!" movio las manos contra los cisnes haciendoles señal de que dejaran el lugary se acerco a la persona que estba escondiendose. los cisnes se retiraron al agua, el miro a su alrededor viendo que pudo ser la causa y vio una bolsa de comida en el suelo y que la persona traia una toalla y cosas como para ir a...asolearse al parque.

"Para la proxima por favor no se acerque mucho al agua..."

"Yo no... se que pasooo" comenzo a llorar.

"No llore Señorita! todo esta bien"

"E-estaba dor-dormida y en eso lo-los cisnes estaban a mi al-alrededoooooor" continuo llorando pues estaba muy asustada y averginzada que alguien la haya visto.

"Lo entiendo, pero no se preocupe no paso a mayores..." le extendio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse cuando..."Anzu?!"

Anzu al estirar la mano volteo a ver a su rescatista, quedando atontado por quien era...sus ojos se abrieron mucho y no dejaba de mirarle...el!? ahi!? como...de seguridad del parque?! mientras el pensaba..."//Anzu?! atacada por los cisnes...no me puedo reir...//"

"Que haces aqui!" Anzu miro aun muy atontado, tardo horas en poder procesar las apalabras que iba a decir.

-----------Fin del Cap 3-----------

espero les guste este capitulo, no se pierdan la continuacion.


End file.
